Obsession
by Fiery Wings
Summary: Tora was obsessed for a lot of reason all of which were worthless. He could justify it all he likes but the truth is he wanted her...badly! "How could something so simple have so much sex appeal?"
1. Chapter 1

It all started the same way everything else starts for him:

Boredom.

It was Sunday afternoon and the high and mighty, ever busy Igarashi had for once in his life nothing to do. Council work was done, there were no parties to attend or guests to entertain, nowhere to go and he had lost interest in women after a certain Raven haired girl made her forceful appearance in his life.

So, he decided to do something that normal people (or commoners) usually do: He watched TV.

TV had never really interested him nor was it helping now. Flipping through various channels, he yawned as a visible sign of boredom.

That was until he reached the TV shopping channel. He snickered to himself as he saw young people trying to market Coats

'Such worthless thrash' he thought because Igarashi being Igarashi would never buy such cheap things without any claims of quality.

But all his rational thoughts flew across the window as soon as the next product came up: a Saree.

His brain momentarily stopped as his eyes got hooked to the sight in front of him. Pictures of various models wearing different designs of sarees starting flashing across the screen.

It was almost infuriating how something so simple, could have such sex appeal. His mind started drifting as images of Misaki came to his mind. His eyes didn't see the models, he saw Misaki. Misaki in various sarees, each better than the previous and before he knew it, he had already placed an order for the entire set.

"What do you think?" asked Misaki as she twirled around to give him a full view of her body.

He gulped.

She was wearing a black saree with red roses printed on it, looking as enchanting as magic spells. His eyes went over her body, he viewed her hungrily from top to bottom, from her chest to her bare waist, the way the cloth hugged her body to the way her hair flowed.

Oh how he desperately wanted to touch her, to bite her skin and give her hickeys all over her body, to kiss her until her lips hurt!

She came closer, she was teasing him. He could feel her breath on his skin but he couldn't kiss her. He couldn't move his body, he was tied down. She was being unfair.

She came closer to his ear, her breath on his ears as she seductively whispered

"Tora"

Tora's eyes flew open, he was sweating, he was panting and he was hard.

He quickly gulped down the water kept near his bedside and sighed loudly.

"God I wish that would have continued"

It had been a week now. Ever since he saw those commercials he had been dreaming of Misaki in various sarees. Each dream was more or less the same. She would come to him looking sexier than any woman, any goddess or any devil, tease him, coax him, seduce him but he would always wake up before he could get any action.

A week was a long time and he was never a patient person. He wanted her! He wanted her oh so bad! He was sexually frustrated but he did not feel aroused in the company of other women, not even when they wore sarees.

That was it

There was only one way out

And that was Misaki

"Oh Misaki!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a stupid idea yet probably the only one he could think of. Would such an idea really work? Really how gone was he? What had this lady done to him?

Finally after struggling with his inner desires for so long he just needed to get it out. So his epic plan was to invite the student councils of all the neighbouring schools to discuss ways in which to better the discipline in schools. After the discussion will be a party. The dress code was set as Indian.

All for the sake of seeing Ayuzawa Misaki in a saree. He had also gone through all the trouble of sending her the saree and a rather personalized invite. After so much attention she was bound to come or so he hoped.

But whether or not she would except the dress he gave her was still a mystery and it would remain a mystery until the day of the party.

After another week of impatience came the day. The moment of truth. As expected of Ayuzawa, she arrived with her council members right on time.

Tora smiled as he saw her enter the conference room. His smile only grew wider when he saw that she had indeed worn the saree that he had sent. But when their eyes met, his breath stopped. Those eyes looking straight at him, looking through him, his mind went blank.

The conference started but he paid no attention. His entire focus was on Ayuzawa as he observed every slight detail, every movement of her body.

Misaki too was well aware of those lustful eyes looking at her. She couldn't hide from his gaze. She was fully aware of the kinds of thoughts going on in his head but she decided to try her best to ignore his presence.

The after party really wasn't her thing. So she was ready to leave soon after the meeting but Maki told her that Tora requested for her company. She knew it was dangerous to face Tora head on but head on was her style.

No matter what Tora had in mind, today she would defeat him, today she would win, because today was hee day and nothing would change that

So she was ready to accept Tora's challenge the moment she walked inside those double doors were stood a waiting Tora.

* * *

Believe me it gets better starting next chapter.

But you'll have to wait a lil ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know why you have been summoned"?"

Tora said as soon as he heard the door open. They were in a classroom, the lights of which were off. Tora was standing next to the window so his back was to the door. Misaki walked inside and stood before the desk.

"Whatever the reason, I believe that it all comes down to your entertainment." Misaki replied, voice filled with venom.

Tora smirked and turned around. He took a moment to look at her once again. The light coming through the window was the only source of illumination, as a result what he saw of Misaki was nothing but a dark outline.

"Oh but it's not just any sort of entertainment" Tora said as he came close to her and put both his hands on the desk, effectively trapping her.

"Then what is it?" she asked, her eyes were directed towards the floor showing her disinterest.

Tora Placed his hand under her chin to lift up her face. She didn't resist but his eyes met closed ones. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Let me be frank with you for once…" she chuckled at this statement "…I want to make love to you" He declared.

A moment of silence followed. Their breath was the only thing that one could hear. Tora's eyes wavered in a moment of fear but were streatched in shock when Misaki opened her eyes

"okay…"

She whispered so low that Tora would have missed it, if he weren't standing so close.

That was when he finally noticed. One look in those eyes and he figured it out. Something had happened and that something was Major! Big enough to shake Misaki. Whatever had happened it was too much was Misaki, she was broken, she was hurt, vulnerability was written all over her face.

Hurt.

Broken.

Sad.

In need of Love.

…and Tora was a natural opportunist

"So then let's head over to my bedroom" he smirked at his victory.

* * *

The next day was the best morning for Tora. All his dreams, his fantasies had literally come alive last night. Now there were only two things left, one, to find out what was bothering Misaki and the next was to find out how Misaki would react.

He smirked at his thoughts. He was really excited to see her reactions so he decided to wake her up himself. With his devilish smirk in place he bended down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Mmmm..mmm" she moaned but soon her eyes flashed open and she pushed Tora off her due to the sudden shock.

Tora laughed openly as memories of last night slowly came to Misaki and her face broke into multiple different expressions in a span of less than three minutes. Of course she was fully aware of what had transpired between them. It's not like she was drunk or anything. Last night, she gave her consent but that didn't mean that she didn't regret it.

She regretted it ...immensely

More than she initially thought she would.

She pulled the blanket over her bare body and hid her face in her knees.

"What's this? Not going to get angry? You can blame it all on me you know" Tora smiled at her mainly because she couldn't see.

She shook her head in a no.

"I just wish to go home" she said not even trying to hide the break in her voice. Immediately after this sentence, she started sobbing.

Tora frowned. This was not what he wanted. Anger yes, Annoyance yes, in fact even if she hated him for last night, it was fine.

But what was she trying to do? acting all brave pretending that she can handle everything when just last night all she wanted was someone to hold her.

Last night she needed him. No, probably she needed 'someone' and he was an easy option. She needed somebody to hold her, to love her. Last night she was completely out of herself. But even still, she knew what she was doing, even calling his name in between all that moaning and screaming.

And now that she was back to her usual self, she was going to face this all by herself, was she not? She would put on a brave front and pretend that she's alright. She'd fight it head on no matter what the problem.

"I understand. Please freshen up. Maki shall drop you home later." Tora said as he walked out of the room after putting a house coat on.

* * *

"Maki, get me the entire life history of Ayuzawa Misaki! I want all possible information about her from the tiniest detail to the biggest life events. Everything!" He ordered him while on the breakfast table.

Maki just bowed in agreement.

Afterall, Tora Igarashi was not going to be satisfied with just this.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm leaving!" Misaki called as she stepped out of maid latte. Once outside she drew in a deep breath. The night was cold, just the way she liked it.

Her senses detected a flash of movement and the next thing you know she was pinned against the wall with her captor kissing her passionately. She screamed through her muffled voice, hands trying to break free from his hold.

In anger, she bit him.

"Ouch!" He said as he licked his lips.

She punched him

"What was that for?" He chuckled

Misaki glared at him. But just glaring wasn't going to satisfy her as she sprang towards him in an effort to hit him again.

Igarashi dodged smoothly. The punches continued; so did his dodging. Finally after fifteen minutes their sparring session ended and both were visibly out of breath.

"What the hell do you want?" Misaki barked at him.

Igarashi smirked. He opened his mouth to speak but the ringing of a phone stopped him. His face quickly formed a formal smile.

"Go ahead pick it up" he said as he casually leaned against the wall.

Misaki eyes him cautiously but proceeded to take the call nonetheless.

"What?" her entire body language changed. She stiffened up and her face mirrored an expression of pure shock.

"Yes."

"I will…"

"I understand…Thank you"

"Why the hell did you do that?! What the heck do you want?!" she screamed at Igarashi as soon as she finished the call.

Igarashi chuckled in response. "I want you."

"What the hell? Just stay away from my life! What happened that one time will never be repeated again yo-!"

"You're misunderstanding." Igarashi cut her off and said in his business tone. "Calm down a bit. Let's go somewhere where we can talk properly."

"No! I refuse! Whatever you want to say, say it right now at this very location!"

Igarashi sighed. Of course she wouldn't listen to logic. He just had to tell her everything directly then.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I wish to **employ** you." He put emphasis on the word employ as he looked directly into her eyes. "Your leadership skills, along with your rational decision making is something that my company needs at the moment. Your hard working attitude will also sit well with my organisation and I assure you, you will have no problems working there. We will give you immense growth opportunities depending upon the quality of your work."

He took a minute to properly observe her face. She was sceptical about this whole thing but she was also considering it. For once he was glad that he was so good at reading expressions.

"Consider that phone call as your advance payment. Your employment letter has been sent. You can join starting Monday."

By this time he noticed she had averted her eyes. Maybe she was going to reject him. But that's not possible. He inwardly smirked.

"And also…" he spoke a little louder to draw back her attention towards him.

"If you decide to join, I'll fix everything up for you. We'll take of all your expenses. The school fee, the hospital fee, the doubled up debt and most importantly…" He came close and whispered in her ears "I'll even take care of your broken heart"

With that, he walked away, sat in his car which was parked a little distance away and drove off.

Misaki stood there in shock until all his words were completely registered in her brain. His voice echoed in her head and she felt weak all over. Her legs gave out as she fell towards the ground.

"The hell…he knows everything!"

Sitting there on that cool summer night, Ayazawa Misaki cried her heart out.

* * *

"Master Tora! What happened to your face?" Tora was greeted by a worried Maki.

"It's nothing." Tora said, an amused smile playing on his lips. This did not go unnoticed by Maki but he knew better than to talk to his master about it.

"Bring me dinner upstairs" Tora said as he proceeded towards his room. The file of Ayuzawa Misaki still lay on his bed. He was reading it last night. He had already read the file a few times and had more or less memorized every little piece of information in that file.

He sat on his bed and picked up the file once again. Anger bubbled up inside him as he thought of all the things that had happened to Misaki because of the damned walker family.

'It's all Takumi's fault, and he's behaving this way because of Misaki. Geez what a bunch of fools.'

Even though he said that he didn't really believe it himself.

What had happened, what was happening, was something that probably no one could have controlled but what was going to happen from now on was going to be in his control! He would make sure of that!


	5. Chapter 5

When Misaki came home that day there were no lights. Suzuna was in the kitchen with a candle illuminating the room.

"Welcome back sis" she greeted

"Hey Suzuna" Misaki said. She pulled chair and took a seat.

"I got a call from the hospital" she said "Mom's bills have been taken care of" she said

"Was it Usui san?" Suzuna asked. Her face was stoic but Misaki could read her like an open book. She was worried. That much was evident.

"No." Misaki swallowed. There it was. There was no turning back now.

"It was me. I got a new job. I'll get an offer letter soon and I can start. I was given advance which I used for Mom's treatment"

Suzuna's face reflected her relief. Misaki smiled a little.

"And one more thing" she said "I'm dropping out of school. It's a full time. I'll probable quit maid latte too"

Suzuna did not react but Misaki didn't need a reaction. It was circumstantial. She really couldn't help it.

"I understand" Suzuna said

That was all she needed.

Later in the night the day's events caught up with her. She couldn't sleep. It was too hot. The electric bill was the first thing she needed to take care of once she got her pay check.

Really there were a lot of things that needed to be taken care of one by one,

She met Tora the next day. The offer had arrived just as he had said. She never had thought that she would ever find herself in a position where she would willingly accept an offer that Tora gave her.

She was sitting in the same council room, on the same sofa. Tora could very well pull the same trick he pulled on her last time except this time there was no Usui to save her. A sad smile found its way to her tired face.

When Tora walked in he really had no expectations. He didn't want to make assumptions on what he might see, what sort of face Misaki might have. But when he walked into Misaki smiling like she was suffering alone, his heart dropped.

He walked over to her and sat next to her. Saying nothing. She turned to him.

"President Igarashi"

"Call me Tora"

They stared at each other. It was a competition. Who would back out first?

"Tora"

Apparently it was Misaki. The little victory made Tora smirk as he couldn't hide the giddiness he was feeling.

"I came here to…" _visible hesitation_ Tora noted. Ayuzawa Misaki really hated to lose "…accept your offer"

"Very well then. I hope you've bought the signed offer letter?"

She nodded and wordlessly handed it over to him. He took it and kept it on the table without so much as sparing it a glance.

"Misaki…" It was his turn now "You now that I know a lot-" Misaki flinched "But I want to hear it from you. Misaki what happened?"

Misaki sighed. There was really no one she had talked to. She didn't want to worry anyone. But Tora wasn't the type to worry. No, if there was something he could use against you he would.

That made Tora dangerous.

But Tora already knew. He had given enough hints of that already. Tora didn't need to confirm his information; he just wanted to hear it from Misaki. He just wanted her to let it all out and stop bottling it up inside.

That made Tora trustworthy

Her thoughts didn't make much sense to her but then again neither did the situation. Tora would have his way one way or another but Misaki was not one to back down whether they were having a civil conversation or were playing some twisted mind game that neither understood.

Misaki would never back down.

"It all started about half a month ago. First thing I know the debt that my Dad owned had been doubled. Actually it was some sort of deal he made. The contract said that if the full loan was not repaid within 10 years the borrower would have to pay twice the principle amount plus added interest." Misaki recited the lines from the contract

"My mom didn't take it well. She has always wanted for us to have a good future, normal lives. She wanted to provide us with everything that we could possibly have. So she started working extra hard. I saw the amount of efforts she was putting in and therefore even I started working harder, taking on as many shifts as I could, trying to make as much money as possible as quickly as possible.

The extra work wasn't good for my Mom. She broke down, fainted and had to be hospitalised. The money that we were making now went into the hospital bills.

I started working more. Suzuna started applying to more lotteries and winning as much as she could. My coworkers tried to help but there were only limited things that we could do.

The hospital took most of the money. We haven't been able to pay for anything else. There's no electricity in our house cause I haven't paid the bills and my mom's condition is worsening cause the treatment that she needs costs a lot more.

Then there was Usui…"

Tears were visible in her eyes but she wouldn't shed them. They both knew it.

"Usui had to go back to England. He promised me he'd never leave me, that he'll always stay by my side. He didn't keep his promise.

He told me that he'll always love me, that he'll be back as soon as he settled the situation with his family.

I told him I didn't believe him"

Misaki sniffed and closed her eyes. This time she didn't try to hide the pain.

"I told him I wouldn't wait for him. I told him that my Mom has waited all these years for my dad but I wouldn't do it. I broke up with him and he left. That was the end of us.

Two days later Mom's condition stabilised.

A week later your invite came"

Tora was shocked. He knew they broke up but he didn't know that it was Misaki that initiated it. That Takumi was such an idiot! Even a jerk like him could see that she had abandonment fear. It was only natural!

Misaki by now had started crying silently beside him. It was true, he knew all this. That's why his first instalment had been to pay the hospital bills. The next thing that he was going to do was clear the debts. But he'd have to do it in a way that was acceptable to Misaki's pride.

The how and why of it, he'll figure out later. Right now the only important thing was to comfort the person who was trusting him enough to openly cry in front of him.

And trusting Tora was never a good idea.

So Tora cupped her cheeks and turned her head to face him. She still had her eyes closed, was still silently sobbing and trying to pretend that everything was alright.

He leaned in and kissed her. A slow, sweet, soft kiss that did nothing but made her cry more.

Today he'd let her cry. He would hold her and kiss her as much as she wants. He'll encourage her with his words, he'll push her with his action.

Today he would let them pretend like they were someone else

Today he would let her free

Today he would Love

* * *

A/N: Apologies for disappearing from the face of the planet for so long but don't worry I'm back now.

I can't guarantee regular updates but I will finish this story.

 **I promise**

And you know if you comment, I might even be encouraged to write and upload faster.

Till next time folks!


	6. Chapter 6

She was known as the demon president. She was fine with the title. Now that title was gone, replaced by 'The Ice Secretary'.

Ever since she started at he company she had made a name for herself. Never lenient with herself, never lenient with others.

It's been over two months since she started working for Tora and finally some sort of stability returned to her life. She picked herself up just like the strong girl that she was and got down to hard work just like every other time. She didn't take much time to pick up the work and soon became President Igarashi's Secretary.

"Igarashi-Kaichou, the details you asked for are done" she said handing Tora his file. It was the report of the marketing team. Tora immediately started reading it. A small murmur of thank you but he didn't look her way.

This was one of the many things she had gotten used to. No matter what kind of an asshole Tora was, he was really serious when it came to work. He was crafty, competitive, obsessive and ruthless. He got what he wanted and he fought for it.

Misaki felt connected to Tora in a way she had never felt. Tora was like her, fighting his own battles. While she was fighting for survival he was fighting for recognition. But they were both fighting. Tora with his double edged sword- his mind and Misaki with her fire like glowing determination. Together they were a great team.

Misaki feared that there would be a day when they would be fighting against each other. But, even if that day did come she would still want to win.

"Great Job, Misaki. Are you going home now?" Tora asked. Office had closed and it was time to leave

"No. I'm going to the hospital to meet my mom" Misaki's mom was doing well but she was under intensive care. Misaki did not like her mom overworking. She swore that she'll make enough money that her mom would never have to work again. She was getting a great pay as it is but she needed more, she wanted more. She wanted the best for the family no matter what the sacrifice!

"Oh make sure you leave soon. School's starting tomorrow."

"Tora…" Misaki was hesitant. She had told her family about dropping her education. Her sister seemed to understand her the most. Her mother was sad but they all knew that there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"I'm dropping out of school" She finally said

"I know. You're joining Miyabiagaoka" He said cooly

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Tora you've already done enough for me-"

"Stop making me out to be the good guy Misaki. We both know I'm not"

"What do you mean?"

Tora sighed like he was talking to a five year old

"Really Misaki did you not read the offer letter properly at all? Or were you simply not paying attention during orientation?"

"What are you trying to say you bastard?"

Tora smirked. He had always loved her fiery side

"You're going to continue your education under the expense of the company." He raised a hand to stop her when it looked like she was going to protest. "It's a company policy that employees can apply against. A Young CEO, his young secretary both still in High school taking on both work and school. A new era of defiance where I will, along with your help, take everyone down while proving to all the bystanders that there is nothing to stop us. That's the kind of image I want. I want everyone to talk about it. I'm gonna get the whole media riled up for this. So Misaki-" He smirked at her "are you up for the challenge?"

Misaki was shocked but soon smile.

"Hell yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

She was used to being called the demon president. It was a name she had earned through her hard work and no matter what others thought about it, she would always associate the name with pride.

To have everyone around you fear you, to have them all listen to every word you say and never dare to go against you, it was something she had yearned for so long that when she got it she didn't mind that it came in the form of 'Demon President'

But it was Usui who had explained to her that fear was not everything. It was because of him that she finally understood that sometimes showing a little weakness could also earn you massive support. It was because Usui taught her something so important.

She knew her time with Usui was over but she wanted to treasure the things he had taught her. It was because of how much she had grown over the years that now whenever people talked about Mr Igarashi's secretary it was always with fond admiration.

It hadn't been that long since she started working for Tora. It was about close to Two months. Yet in this short span of time, she had seen sides of him that she always knew existed but never really accepted them.

She saw the ruthless side of Tora. How he would go to any length to get what he wanted. How he would manipulate people, how he would manipulate situations to work in his benefit. He wanted what he wanted and he was ready to fight tooth and nail for it.

Yet there was a serious side to him. That part of Tora that took his work seriously. Tora could sit at his desk for hours without break and work. He was very good at delegation but he Still had plenty to do. He set his daily goals and never left office until he finished what he started. It was times like these that she loved working for him. She felt like she was helping him, like she had a really important part in the play that he was directing.

There was a kind side to him. A gentlemanly side that had initially attracted Misaki. She had felt betrayed when she found out that it was just a facade but now she knew for sure that it was just something he suppressed. Tora was human. Tora was kind. Heck he really was a gentleman! Tora would show kindness sometimes but every time he caught himself doing that he would immediately cover up.

It was like he was scared. Like he wanted to hide his kindness with a veil of selfish reason. Misaki had seen a lot of it lately, the side of him that tended to slip around her.

She knew that he was helping her, that he was worried. He just wanted to help her, that's why he gave her this job. He wanted her to continue her education but he masked it in the name of company policy. He wanted to help her family but he told her that hospital bills are covered under HR policies.

But sometimes, just sometimes he would slip. In those times he would give her no reason. If he suddenly got her a bouquet of flowers, he wouldn't say a word. If he decided to drive her home he wouldn't give her a reason. These were small moments and weren't exactly infrequent either. It was these gestures that got her heart racing even though it was something so small.

But then there was also this other side to him. A side that was dark and dangerous, mysterious yet alluring. A side that would pull you towards him with nothing but his gaze yet even when you're captured by him you wouldn't know what he was thinking.

This part of his personality scared Misaki yet it also challenged her. It would appear when he's just staring out of the window or intently looking at his hand. It would appear when Making said something insensitive but Tora's gaze would be enough.

She always knew these sides of him existed as they do in every human. There's a part who's evil yet there is also one who is genuinely kind. There's a side to him that would make you want to run away and another that would put you under his spell. Misaki always knew they existed but now she started accepting them. She started adapting to them. She started expecting them. She started looking out for them.

She would never know when her thoughts and feelings changed but it didn't take long for Misaki to start thinking of Total as a person, as a human, as a confidant, as a friend.

And maybe

Just maybe

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thank You for all the love and support for this story.

I have a fairly good idea of where I want it to go but I'm still gonna need time.

BTW I have no idea why I wrote the last chapter. I was sad and I was sick and I wrote some utter crap. I don't even want the story to go in that direction. But for now I'm going to let it be and see how I can make it better from here on out.

Stay tuned cause the Emerald-eyed Prince is coming back in a chapter or two. Woo Hoo!

Anyway Make sure to press the Review button below and Tell me your thoughts on the story.

Till next time!


End file.
